Episode 3935 (21 January 2010)
Synopsis Standing outside her mum’s flat, Ronnie rings the doorbell. Eventually, Glenda lets her in and Ronnie asks her mum to tell her everything about whether she was pregnant when she left the family home all those years ago. Ronnie then learns that Glenda gave birth to a boy called Daniel. Trying to avoid answering more questions, Glenda tells Ronnie that because Archie treated her terribly, she chose to leave even though she was pregnant. Angry at her mum, Ronnie tells Glenda about what happened to Danielle, and how she needed her. Ronnie shows Glenda a photo of Danielle and staring at the photo for a long time, Glenda comments on her granddaughter being really pretty. Ronnie explains that she only held her daughter twice: when she was born and when she died, and tells her mum that if she hadn’t left, they would have all been together. Ronnie demands to see a picture of Daniel, but Glenda avoids the subject. Hearing a knock on the door, Glenda tells Ronnie that it’s a neighbour called Reg and asks her to get rid of him. Ronnie meets Reg, who tries to force his way into the flat with a bunch of flowers for Glenda. Not taking no for an answer, Ronnie tells Reg she’ll give the flowers to Glenda, but Reg rudely tells Ronnie he’ll come back later. Before going back into his flat, he asks Ronnie her name, and Ronnie introduces herself as a friend and learns that Glenda never mentioned her to him. Glenda comes out of another room and beings to joke about Reg’s rugged appearance. Glenda then and begins to cry about how she has been parted from her children over the years. Glenda begins to speculate about all the good things she, Ronnie and Roxy could have done, if she had stayed. Ronnie tells her mum she still has Daniel, and learns that Glenda chucked him out when she saw he was like Archie. Glenda begins to talk about making up for lost time, while Ronnie sits in a shocked state after learning what her mum did. Hearing her mum call her Veronica, Ronnie aggressively reminds her that her name is Ronnie. Glenda watches Ronnie call for the lift and tells her she wished she didn’t have to go, and asks her if she will visit again. Ronnie just stares at her mum, before getting into the lift. Worried, Glenda asks her daughter if they are going to be friends but Ronnie ignores her. Jack drops Ronnie outside the Vic, and she thanks him for taking her to see Glenda, and for waiting. Holding Jack’s hand and thanking him again, Ronnie asks Jack if he wants to go for a coffee. In the café, Ronnie tells Jack about how she used to dream about her mum coming home, and tells him that that was a waste of time. Ronnie begins to speculate if Daniel really exists, because she didn’t see a photo of him, while Jack suggests they should try to find him. Later, in the flat, Glenda is holding a coffee mug, crying. Glenda drops the mug after hearing a noise. She turns and we see a young man in the door way … Stacey arrives home with Becca and they’re greeted by Jean and Mo. Becca meets Bradley on the stairs and comments about hoping his dad is just as good-looking as him. Later, Becca suggests that Bradley go out with them ‘on the raz’. Bradley tells Becca that they are trying to do their best to keep Stacey safe, while she is pregnant, to which Becca promises she will look after her. Becca thanks Bradley for letting her stay, since her dad has passed away and her mum is with someone else she had no other options. Later, in the Vic, Stacey suggests that they move onto a club but Becca makes the suggestion that they go home, because being out feels unusual. At first, Stacey disagrees, then seeing Becca looking around nervously, Stacey agrees that they should have a girl’s night in. Becca turns round and asks Stacey to call her a taxi to take her back. Ian is taken into an interview room to be greeted by Jane telling him that it is madness that he has been charged. A defeated Ian tells Jane that the police now have the laptop and have CCTV footage to prove he’d had it and chucked it. Sitting at the table, Ian apologises to Jane for what has happened, and for ruining their chances to adopt, but Jane tells him it’s not important now. Determined, Jane tells Ian she is going to do whatever it takes to get him out. Jane tells Ian that they will fight the charge, and they will win, while Ian stares at the floor. Back from the police station, Jane asks Pat, who has been looking after the kids, if everything is ok. Jane tells Pat that Ian is in shock, and that they will fight what’s happened to him. Pat tells Jane that she has got to believe that Ian will be released, and that she will help her out. Credits Main cast *Actor as Character Category:Episode Category:2010 Episodes